


Cravings Are All the Same

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 28 prompt: Swallowing. Sometimes, Benny craves more than blood.





	Cravings Are All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> once again, beta-ed and improved greatly by the wonderful Bewarethesmirk. You're wonderful, darling, and I can't thank you enough.

Sometimes Benny craves something other than blood.

People that knew him from before, even the vampires, would be shocked to learn that sometimes he likes to go down on his knees. He’s not overly picky on the where or the when or the who. When the urge hits him in Purgatory, he’s grateful he’s got two non-monsters there with him.

He, Castiel and Dean are covered in blood and dirt and weeks worth of sweat and grime and he doesn’t even care. He tugs at Castiel first, but Dean is right there, watching.

“C’mon Chere, you’ll like this.” He tugs at the dirty elastic waistband of Cas’ pants, and they come down to his knees easily, Cas’s cock hanging soft in front of him.

Benny’s mouth waters to be this close.

He pulls the whole, soft cock into his mouth; he likes the feeling of cock getting harder and thicker while he’s sucking at it. HIs hands rest lightly on his thighs and his eyes open briefly to see that confusion is the main emotion on Cas’ face, but he’s clearly willing and eager. He hollows his cheeks and moves his tongue faster Just because Cas is giving him something he craves, doesn’t mean it can’t be good for them, too.

Benny is an expert in giving head.

The smell ofCastiel’s crotch is surrounding him and he loves it. He pushes forward and is able to get his nose buried in the wild black curls at the base as the tip just enters his throat. He relishes the feeling of power he gets from this. He holds there, undulating his tongue on the bottom of the cock in his throat until breathing is a problem, and he pulls off with a choking sputter.

“Put your hands on my head. Tell me how it’s best for you.” Castiel is still standing stockstill, hands down at his sides. Benny pulls just the tip into his mouth and curls his tongue over the most sensitive parts of it until he feels Cas’ tentative hands on the top of his head, guiding him gently forward and back. Benny peeks around Cas’ hip to see what Dean is doing.  Dean is watching intently, his hand on the bulge of his cock.

Cas’ hips and Benny’s head pick up speed and Benny lifts a hand to the sac between Cas’ legs, feeling it draw up and tighten. He opens his mouth as wide as it can go and sets the tip of Cas’ cock in the center of his tongue just in time.

He doesn’t miss a single drop, spurt after spurt of come shooting down the back of his mouth where he can swallow it neatly. Gently, he sucks at the tip, getting the last taste and Cas makes the first sound he’s made since Benny dropped to his knees.

“Goddamn, that looked good.” Dean’s voice rings out in the clearing.

Benny smiles at himself for a job well done as he lifts Cas’ pants and tucks him back in. Benny peeks around Cas’ leg again to get a look at Dean. Dean looks ready. His dick is out of his pants and hard in his hand as he jacks it slowly. It’s big, noticeably bigger than Cas, and even though he’s got a belly full of warm spunk, Benny is still hungry. He shuffles on his knees, barely noticing that Cas isn’t in front of him anymore, but sitting quietly off to his left and watching him and Dean.

“Do you need me to come over there, or are you gonna come and get it?” Dean asks, cocky grin in place and looking like he’s enjoying himself already. More than Benny wants to wipe the grin off his face, he wants Dean’s come. So like the good little comeslut he is, he stands up, walks over to Dean and drops back down to his knees.

Dean doesn’t waste time, pressing his cock between Benny’s lips and letting go, his hips already pumping back and forth. Benny lifts his hands to grasp at said hips, not to stop, just so that he can hold on for the ride better.

“Wouldn’a picked you for a cocksucker but, damn, are you a good one.” Dean gasps, never stopping the way he’s fucking Benny’s face.

“You want me to come in your mouth? Want me to come right down your throat?” Benny thinks that dirty talk is ridiculous but he likes this as much as Dean seems to be getting off from it. He groans a “yes” around the cock lodged in his throat. His own dick is begging for attention, but this is better.

Dean’s thick cock glides in and out between his lips like he’s being used and he loves that. He’s nothing but a hole; a comedump.

“Benny.” Dean’s strains out his name and Benny knows. He relaxes his throat and does his best to fit Dean’s cock into the middle of his tongue; he wants to taste Dean’s come, not just swallow it. It’s almost overwhelming, Dean comes so much. 

And Benny doesn’t miss a drop.


End file.
